FORBIDDEN
by the18thdemonprincess
Summary: Noctis only wish is to be a human.   He was just one step away to obtain it, but then she happened.
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 01<strong>

A distant thunder boomed.

Every demon stopped what they're doing and turned their attention at my direction. I knelt down in front of Lucifer as I bowed my head in reverence.

"I have a petition."

The demon king smiled viciously at me. "It's been a while since you last talked to me." His ancient voice turned my cold blood on fire. "What is it?" he said. "What do you desire right now, my son?"

_My son_. It's also been a long time since I heard those words. I'd even almost forgotten that we have the same blood.

I hesitated. One wrong word and he could turn me into ash. Even if he's my father, _that_ can happen.

I gulped and pulled out my courage. I looked fearlessly into his eyes. "I wanted to be a human."

The entire hell hushed. The tension in the atmosphere suddenly rose. Of course, the prince just announced that he will break the most forbidden law.

The king's face darkened. His smile turned beyond evil. "Very well," he said. "I'll grant that wish."

Everyone was surprised as I am. "R-really?" My body was shaking in ecstasy. "Y-you… you make me into a human?"

"Of course." My father leaned forward from his throne. "But don't forget that _everything_ has a price."

Thunder cracked louder.

The moment of glee was gone. I knew it. He was plotting something; something that I definitely wouldn't like. "What is it?" I asked gloomily.

He grinned. His straight white teeth were too unbelievable to be a demon's.

"Simple." The King got nearer and whispered right into my ear. "Just destroy this girl, my child. A girl who ought to be dead a long time ago."

* * *

><p>I was standing still by the window, looking aimlessly outside. I tried to focus my mind on something else but I couldn't help thinking about what happened. <em>A soul to a soul;<em> my father said. That means, if I wanted to have a human soul, then I needed to _devour _one. But, I don't have the nerve to do that. Just thinking about it makes my head hurts. How can I destroy someone on the kinds of who I wish to be? And more importantly, it _is_ a girl. Isn't there another way?

I was in the middle of the endless thought when the door slams open on my back. It rapidly closed with a loud bang.

"Don't you know how to use doors properly, Prompto?" I said, crossing my arms. "And to remind you, this is my room, _my_ property. I want respect."

"You're so stupid, Noct." He shouted, ignoring my comment.

I twirled around. Prompto was wearing full armor, as if he just went into a war. His blonde hair was highlighted with blood. His eyes were red, full of anger and loathing disappointment.

"I thought you're not a spawn of a demon?" He slammed his hands on the desk, making my books fell on the floor with a thud. "How can you approve such consequence?"

I close my eyes for a second and breathe deeply. "I don't have a choice." I said. "Or else, I wouldn't become a human."

"But you'll kill a human for that." He reminded me. "Even if you did become their kind, then you are already a criminal. You will lose the rights to live in their world."

I balled my fist. I can't help getting annoyed and Prompto was making it worse. "I know that." I said quietly, controlling my temper. "That's why I'm thinking of another way. No killing, and hopefully a good one."

"You know there's no another way." He seems a little calmer now. His voice turned sympathetic. "We're demons, Noct. There no such things as _good_. We kill, or we get killed. That's our motto."

I was thinking of something to say, but fortunately, the door opened.

A guy with glasses entered. He wore armor like Prompto, but his' was dull gray instead of black. He bowed respectively.

"Ignis," Prompto said, a little bit surprised. "What are you doing here? I told you…"

"We've caught the deer, General." Ignis said, cutting him off. "I just wanted to inform you of that immediately. That's why I'm here."

"Oh." Prompto just said, glancing cautiously at me.

My eyebrows knit. "You hunt a deer?" I asked Prompto. "I thought they were getting extinct on earth?"

Prompto faced me uneasily. His courage earlier to shout at me seems already drained out of him. "Well, they uh, taste good." He declared, forcing a smile. I was about to argue, but then he rushed out of the room even before I uttered it out.

The warrior in the gray armor bowed for the last time at me, before following his general.

I rubbed my temples. The first problem left, but here's another one.

"I know you're there, Stella." I said as I sat down to my chair.

Black smoke swirled beside me and disappeared, revealing a blonde girl in a white dress. Stella smiled seductively at me, "You're sharp as usual, Noct. I like that."

"Get out of here." I ordered. "I don't want to deal with you right now." And then I closed my eyes to ignore her presence.

She made a _tsk-tsk_ sound. "Don't be like that."

Instead of obeying, Stella sat at the chair's armrest, and rubbed my back, as if comforting me.

"I heard everything. And to tell you the truth, I don't want you to think about it too much." Stella said, twirling my hair with her tiny fingers. "Just stay with me here on the underworld, Noct. You'll be the king and I'll be your queen. Just only you and me with nothing else matters. So, stop thinking about it."

She put her lips in my ears and said in a low voice. "Don't throw away your powers to be such a weakling."

I rapidly shoved her hands off me and stand up. I looked murderously at her. "Humans are not weak."

Stella glared at me. Her purple eyes turned glassy red. "Then what are they? Unintentionally dense, huh? They're pathetic, Noct. They tried to have the impression of being strong, but they're actually not."

"That's what they make them tough, Stella." I retorted. "They give their best to live a significant life. They're not like you, relying on some… limited powers."

Black smokes appeared from her body. She was steaming with great hatred.

"You're going to regret it." Stella cursed under her breath. "You're going to regret that you even think of being one of them." Then the smoke curled around her and disappeared, living me alone with an awful smell of death.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I declared my request. And today, is the day when I needed to make the judgment. If I take the job of killing the girl, then I'll be on my way on earth to carry it out, but if I refused, then I will be stocked in this dark jail until eternity.<p>

"Are you ready?" Prompto asked me, though he looked more nervous than I am.

I nodded.

We walked together on the way. Prompto kept uttering jokes - to make me feel better, I guess- as the crowd kept chattering how stupid I am to make a wish like that. Though, I didn't mind both. I am too busy thinking of the right answers.

We arrived at the main throne in no time. Everyone gathered around, as if we're having a special occasion. It made me tense ten times more.

I gulped and looked at Prompto for support. Luckily, he understands. He clapped my back and said, "Go on. Say what your heart tells you."

"We don't have hearts, idiot. We're devils." Said one on the crowds, followed by random laughter.

"Shut up." Prompto grumbled. He looked for the suspect and ready to kill it, but there are many demons around and it's hard to tell who the one who spoke. So, he just rolled his eyes and looked back at me. He told me to move on. I gave him a smirked as a sign of thanks.

The less distant I was from the king, the larger the pressure was. His presence was too much powerful, even to me. It felt like he was swallowing my entire soul.

The king smiled gladly as I go down on my knees.

"I hope you've made the right choice." He said.

I kept my sight on the ground and tried to make my voice sounds daring as possible. "Certainly, my king."

I can hear the excitement on the way he talks. "Can we hear it out, then?"

A bead of sweat trickled down on my face. This is it; the only key on what my future will be. I only hope that I choose it right.

"I'll do it." I said.

The ground shook. I thought the crowd cheered or something, but when I looked up, I saw my father laughing. I was too stunned to say anything. Even the mass was muted.

"Marvelous!" He said blissfully. "That's what I expect from my heir! So heroic!"

The energy drained from my body. What is this? Why is he so happy? I am going to take a work, a work that will make me not to be his son, not to be his heir… b-but why… I have a bad feeling about this.

"Promise me." I got to my feet and muttered. "Promise me that you will grant my wish."

The king stopped laughing, but the joy is still not faded. "Of course. I'll do that."

"Promise." I urged.

His face darkened. I can sense that he felt offended. "You don't trust me."

"I don't." I admitted.

I thought that it was the last word I'll said with my last breath, but I was wrong. Surprisingly, the king smiled. He seems pleased with my guts.

"You matured." He praised, giving me a meaningful grin. "Fine, then. I promise."

I sighed in relief; partly because I know that when I succeeded I'll become a human, and partly because I wasn't burned to death.

* * *

><p>As I walked back, Prompto rushed towards me. I can't read his expression. And I think that he probably still thinking of what expression will make.<p>

"Y-you…" he uttered. I know he was thinking hard. His eyebrows were in knots. Finally, he gave up. "I don't know what to say."

"Me either." I said. Then I looked at him questionably. "Do you think I made the right choice?"

He paused for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's based on what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ... If you regret everything you've said, you definitely made the wrong choice. But if not, then you take the right course. No need to worry, Noct." He shoved my shoulder. "Come on, be happy. You're having a little journey on your future land. Remember?"

"Yeah," I said, "I should be excited about that."

Then, the warrior guy named Ignis appeared out of gray smoke besides us. "General." He stated to Prompto. "The Demon King wants to see you."

"For what?" I asked.

Ignis turned to me. His eyes were cold purple. It reminds me so much of Stella's, but a lot more piercing. Hatred was flowing from him; hatred of me. "My apologies, Prince. But I was afraid that this matter is very confidential. That even you didn't have the authority to know."

This guy was brave. A very great attitude for a warrior, I supposed. "Didn't have the authority to know?" I said, calm. "You must really not know how powerful I am."

"Hey." Prompto got between us. He whispered at me, "He's new. So, let it go this time. Okay?"

"Then teach him how to respect higher authority, Prompto." I replied to Prompto, though I'm still glaring at the warrior. No surprise, he's looking back at me.

"I hate having my hands getting stained with demon's blood." I ended, disappearing into the dark even before I done something I shouldn't.

When I arrived at my room, I saw some weird clothing lying on my bed; a black sweater, pants and a pair of boots. Human clothes.

I hurriedly changed into those and then stared at the mirror. Having that robe aloof, I seem more like a human. I don't look like a demon. I don't look like a monster. I don't look like a guy who will soon rule a world filled with darkness. The thought made me pleased. It made my blood frost in enthusiasm.

I closed my eyes. The stench of dead bodies coiled around my nose. The sound of aching screams of the dead buzzing in my ears. I wickedly smiled. After this quest, I would never have to deal with all of this. I would never need to take life for living. I'll live peacefully. That's why for the sake of that dream, I must complete this quest. I must devour anyone, even if it's means destroying everything.

"Noct."

I slowly opened my eyes. Prompto was leaning at the door with his arms crossed. He wore human clothes as well; a gray shirt under a black hood jacket, pants and rubber shoes. He also had a bag slung on his shoulders.

He was looking at me with mildly concern. "You're thinking _like_ a beast." He told me.

"I don't." I demanded, putting on my skull-shaped pendant necklace.

"You're eyes almost turned golden," he said. "And some… strange smokes were coming out of you."

It's hard to think of something to back up, so I anxiously changed the subject. "Why are you here anyway? Wearing human clothes?"

Prompto looked embarrassed. "Well, I-I am coming with you. On mortal world, I mean."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I felt like I want to punch a wall. "You will come with me? H-how? How do you get permission to leave hell?"

He made a face as if he just thought of the fact. "I-I asked the king?"

"And he said yes?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah."

I wanted to laugh in my futility. Prompto got allowed to leave the underworld with just one try, while I'm asking for it on almost my entire life. Geez, this world was really not fair.

Then, my head suddenly filled up with strange noises. I felt an artificial poison rushed through my entire body. It hurts.

Thus, I can't take it anymore. I cursed. I gestured my hand towards a demon that was passing by the door and made him soar towards me. The demon shrieked in surprise as he landed hard on the ground. I made a fist and his head burst in powder. Black blood spread around the floor.

The pain subsided a little. Right, I am a spawn of a demon. Killing makes me stronger.

"Hey." Prompto eyes widened. "Are you nuts?"

"I am." I confessed.

Then I marched outside. For a second, Prompto stared unbelievably on the demon's corpse which is now evaporating in black dust, before following me.

Prompto never say a word about the demon I killed when we walked. He just kept quiet, which is _very_ unusual of him. Naturally, he would say nonsense things just to make the atmosphere better, but now I heard _nothing_ from him. At the room earlier, I did notice that _something_ was wrong with him. Something was changed. But I don't know exactly what.

While we were walking, I caught a glimpse of a girl in a white dress behind a column. She was obviously hiding.

"You go first." I said to Prompto.

Stella yelped in surprised when I suddenly appeared beside her. She cursed at me. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry." I said.

Awkward silence filled between us. I looked at her but she was looking at the ground. That gives me time to clearly examine her face.

As many demons were saying, Stella looked like a princess. And I won't deny it, she really is beautiful. Like a flower made of pure glass.

"Don't make a face like that." I told her. "You looked delicate."

Stella blushed. "I-I am not delicate!" she tried to make a firm face, but the embarrassment wouldn't allowed her. It made me smile.

"You're not angry anymore?" I asked her.

She looked at me and thinks about it. Finally, she smiled. "No… possibly." That made me really happy.

So, I didn't even get her permission, I hugged her. Stella was surprised, though she didn't pull back. Honestly, I never ever did this to other girls. But don't get me wrong. For me, Stella was like a little sister and this has no romantic meaning. However, I never told that to her face. I don't want to hurt her.

"Don't worry." I said. "If I do become a human, I will never, ever forget you."

Stella rested her head on my chest. "I didn't like the sound of that," she admitted. "But fine; if that what makes you happy. Then it's fine. I'll just make some excuses on my mind."

I let go of her. "See you soon then."

She nodded. "Just make sure, you don't mess up."

"Or else?"

Stella pursed her lips. "Or else I'll take you back here by force."

I chuckled. "It sounds scary."

She smiled at me. "Deal then?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Prompto was sitting in a clump of rocks next to a double oak door when I found him. He has an intense expression as if he's in a deep reflection. But then his face lit up when he saw me.<p>

"You take your time." He said, standing up.

I shrugged. "Yeah. So, what do we have here?" I looked at the doors. It has terrible death scenes carved into it. I always saw this door when I passed by, but I never given a thought of what is its use. "What kind of door is this?"

"Our path through earth." Prompto said.

I gave him my deluxe _you're-kidding-right?_ Stare, but he smiled at me and say he was deadly serious.

"But this door was in here every day!" I reminded him.

"Yeah. So what? How is that something to do with anything?" he said, a little bit annoyed.

"It's just that," I raised my eyebrow curiously. "Isn't the door to the mortal, a little bit more... hidden or something like that?"

Prompto laughed, getting my point. "I sometimes doubt that you're a prince, Noct. You're incredibly slow most of the time."

Then he crossed his arms on his chest and gave me a teacher's face. "Look here, Mr. Prince. Think. If we hide our only way, _our only connection_, through the other world, then how those lost souls of the dead can get through? How can someone find a secret door, when even the owner of it doesn't know where it is?"

I glared at him so hard, so hard that I unconsciously made the ground shook.

Prompto gulped and grabbed hold of his backpack. "I'm not referring to you." He anxiously demanded. "Don't jump into conclusions."

The oak doors made screeching sounds when Prompto pushed it opened. I can't see anything except infinite darkness, not even a single light.

"Are you sure that this was the right way?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He didn't sound sure enough to convince both of us. "Probably."

Even with huge suspicions, we launched into the door heading to more silent darkness.

* * *

><p>Even with only darkness, I know that we are falling. My face probably looked like a twisted sheet of paper as the wind clashed intensely unto my face.<p>

It's hard to move my mouth, like when I opened it, it will slice into pieces. But because of my demon's powers, I can control the pressure a bit. "I thought the hell is underground." I shouted to Prompto, "Then why are we falling?"

"I don't have any idea!" he shouted back.

Subsequently, we fall into a sudden light, which I also definitely have no idea where it came from. Prompto crashed first, and then I landed on top of him.

"Ow," he grunted.

"Sorry." I said, dusting off dirt from my hands as I stand up. "Where are we?"

I looked around. We are seemed in some kind of empty forest. It appeared to be daytime but because of numerous giant trees around, the surrounding looked horribly abandoned.

"Are we on earth?" Prompto said in awe. "This is more like a sunny counterpart of the underworld."

"Yeah." I agreed. "However… no one uses multi-colored cloth on the underworld."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I picked up a perfectly folded cloth on the ground. It was colored pink. And it smelled like hot chocolate.

"Well, I guess we are really on earth." Prompto assured.

"Um, excuse me." A voice behind us said.

We turned around and found two girls meters away from we're we standing.

The shorter one has an orange hair in ponytail, has green eyes and looked more cheery. The other girl is more of a serious type of girl. She has strawberry pink hair, and a very mesmerizing pair of crystal blue eyes. I looked at her and she caught my stare.

I probably don't know how long I will stay like that, but then the cheerful girl said, "That handkerchief is belongs to us."

I turned to Prompto and murmured, "What's handkerchief?"

Prompto shook his head. "Don't know. Maybe the one you're holding."

"Oh." I faintly throw the so-called handkerchief on the grass. "There. Take it."

The girls made face, as if they didn't like just what I did.

The pink haired girl sighed in disbelief and picked up the handkerchief. Her face was full of annoyance. "Look." She said, irritated. "Even if we don't know each other, you should at least give it to me properly, right?"

I bit my lips. "Are you... talking to me?"

That made her even more annoyed. I thought she would burst just then.

"Who do you think I'm talking to, then?" the girl shouted. The orange hair girl calmed her down.

"Sorry 'bout her attitude." She said. "Light is just a little… hot-blooded."

"Don't say my name in front of strangers, Vanille." The girl named Light said.

"Well don't say mine either." Vanille demanded.

"Uhm, excuse me, girls." Prompto said. I almost forgot about him.

"Are you done talking to us?" He asked. "We are in kind of a hurry."

The girl Vanille rolled her eyes. She probably reached her limit too. She advanced to Prompto and gripped his jacket. "Hey, Blondie." Prompto looked surprise in his new nickname. "Do the two of you really not know how to respect people?"

"No," Prompto admitted. "Ponkan."

The pink haired girl, who was standing still at the corner, almost cracked a smile when she heard that.

"Ponkan?" Vanille said. Her face was red. "What do you mean Ponkan?"

"You called me Blondie." Prompto claimed. "That's the color of my hair."

Vanille rested her hands on her waist. "So you called me Ponkan, because of my orange hair?" She made a face like she can't believe how dense Prompto was.

"Yeah." He nodded, unsure. "I guess." Prompto face was filled with curiosity. He looked at me, but I also don't know what's going on.

So, I just did what I'm good at. I changed the subject. "Uhm… Can we really go now?" I asked. "I'm kinda getting bored."

They all turned to me, but the only gaze that was luring me to look was Light's. We held each other's eyes for seconds, and then she looked away after that. "Yeah." Lightning finally said. "You should go. Let's go, Vanille. We shouldn't waste our time to those thick-headed, disrespectful people."

Vanille stick out her tongue to Prompto, before following her friend.

"I don't like that Ponkan." Prompto confessed. I didn't answer. So, he looked at me to check if I'm still conscious. "Are you okay? You seem like you turned to stone."

"Maybe I did." I said. "I mean, that girl's gaze was so intense."

"That girl?" he looked confused. "Which one?"

"The strawberry one."

I started walking even before Prompto could react, but it still didn't work. He caught up next to me and asked, "Don't tell me… you're attracted to her?"

I didn't response. I would lie if I say No, but… I can't say Yes either. I can't. I can't be attracted to anyone, especially not to a human.

"No," I lied.

I walked faster, so Prompto can't ask anymore question. I said, "Let's go. We still need to find a girl with a scar on her hand."

After a few minutes of walking, Prompto and I reached the end of the forest. When I stepped out of the shadows, the sunlight almost blinded me. And it took seconds for my eyes to adjust in too much light.

Standing in the center of a circular garden was a white rectangular building; curved on top of it were huge letters which reads, 'Main Line Academy." Humans are strolling all over the place. They all wear the same clothes, like the two girls earlier; white sleeves polo shirt under a black vest, and then skirt for girls, pants for guys.

"Is earth… some kind of cult organization or something?" Prompto said. "They're all wearing the same."

"I don't know." I stated.

We walked toward the crowd, inside the building. Many of them kept glancing at us when we walked (maybe because of our clothes) and then mumbled to each other.

"We are already popular." Prompto murmured beside me. "So, what are we going to do now, Prince?"

"Don't call me Prince." I told him.

Afterward, a middle age guy with shaggy beard approached us. He wore different clothes than the rest, and looked a lot older. Maybe he was their king or something.

"Excuse me," the guy said. "Are you students here?"

_Students._ So this is a school, huh.

I was about to ask Prompto if what should I say, but when I looked at him, I remember that he is more clueless than I am. I decided to turn back to the guy. "Yes." I answered.

"Then why aren't you wearing your uniforms?" he asked us again. Geez, I wanted to kill him. He has too many questions.

I raised my right hand and flicked my fingers. Sorry, but I really can't help it. I don't want to be known as an intruder on my first day on earth.

"Noct…" Prompto said. "What did you do?"

"Just shut your mouth, Blondie." I said.

Prompto looked offended, but he did shut his mouth.

The bearded guy stared blankly for a second and then shook his head like he was hypnotized… which is kind of true if that's the right word.

"Noctis, Prompto!" The guy eyes were brightening. The other humans looked confused with his sudden attitude. "What are you two doing here? Come with me!"

We followed the guy on the inner part of the building. I tried my best not to bump into a mortal.

"Uhm, Mister…" I said when I finally sure that no one else was around.

The bearded guy stopped and faced us, smiling. "Call me Mr. Raisin."

I looked at Prompto and he nodded with comprehend. He asked the guy, "Mr. Raisin, Do you know a girl who has a scar on her hand?"

"Oh, maybe." He said. "What's the name?"

"The name…" Prompto looked at me for details, but I shook my head. "We don't know. Just answer us if you know a girl who has a scar."

"If you don't know the name, I guess I can't help you."

_Useless_, I thought. I was just about to burst him to death, if Prompto hadn't stopped me.

"He's human." He reminded me.

Then I remember what Stella said; _they're pathetic, Noct_.

Maybe, if I really wanted to live in this world, I must first accept the fact that human don't know everything.

To relieve my anger, I just marched away from Mr. Raisin. Prompto followed behind me.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mr. Raisin shouted after us.

I flicked my fingers. Mr. Raisin shook his head and blinked, wondering at last what he was doing there.

* * *

><p>Prompto and I stopped on one of the empty bench outside the school. I sat miserably, thinking of something to do next. I hadn't thought that it will be like this. I never think about on how I would find a single girl from trillions of people on this world.<p>

"What now?" Prompto asked, leaning at one of the column besides us.

"I'm thinking." I declared.

"Tell me." He said. "You really don't know her name?"

"I told you that I'm thinking." I said. "So stopped asking questions."

The truth is; I know her name. It's just that, my father told me not to speak her name when I'm still finding her. I must find her by the scar on her palm. Why? As part of the game, of course. Therefore, to continue the fun, I'm definitely going to obey that rule.

The humans around doesn't help in my mood. I can hear them chattering, bubbling on some gibberish things. I badly wanted to tear them to pieces.

"Oops." Prompto suddenly said, erasing the killing part in my thoughts. "There she is again. Ms. Ponkan."

I hurriedly stand up and looked at where he was looking. Surely, the orange haired girl and the strawberry-haired one were there. They're both heading towards the building.

I suddenly think of a stupid plan. I hesitated. I didn't like it but, I guess we have no choice. I marched towards the girls.

Prompto eyes widened when he realize what's I'm planning. He rapidly followed me. "What are you planning to do?" he asked, anxious. "You're going to ask them?"

"We don't have another choice." I told him. "Don't worry; I'm just going to ask them if they know someone with a scar."

The pink haired girl was standing her back at me, so when she twirled around, we bump hard to each other. The things she was holding fell down.

"Geez... What do you think you're doing?" I help to pick her things up. And then after she stands and composed herself, she faced me. Her jaw dropped. "You?"

"Yeah, me." I said.

Light raised her eyebrow. "What is it this time?"

I looked at Prompto. He was busy having a glaring contest with Vanille. He supposed to be the one who will do the asking-thing, but I guess it can't be help this time. I cleared my throat. "I was just going to ask you something."

Light looked quizzically at me, probably criticizing a tiny offense on my statement. "What?"

Then, I noticed a something like a card lying on the ground. It is still one of her things, I guess. I picked it up. There was her picture, smiling. And under it written was her … name…

"That's my ID." She said, snatching it away from me. My eyes narrowed. I-I somehow caught a glimpse of something…

"Wait…" I snatched it back and my suspicions turned positive. My mouth fell opened. "Y-your name…"

I caught both Vanille and Prompto's attention. They looked confusedly at me. "Her name?" Prompto said. "What about her name?"

"Your name…" My body was shivering in terror. This can't be…

I grabbed hold of her hand. She struggled. "H-hey!" she shouted, as she tried to unloose my grip. "What are you doing!"

I forcedly opened her palm. Right below her thumb was a lightning-bolt shape scar.

"Your name?" I quietly asked.

She turned calmer and stopped struggling. "Lightning."

Vanille and Prompto observed at the side curiously.

"And your real name?"

Lightning pursed her lips. "Claire… My name is Claire Farron."

I remember the exact words of my father._ "She has a lightning shape scar right beneath the thumb finger of her left hand. And her name… is Claire Farron."_

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

***Some characters of this story are OC***


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER 02**

Prompto kept shaking his head between the bite on the so-called sandwich he stole at the so-called cafeteria. Then we stayed in the forest. I sat above the tree, while Prompto stayed at the bottom. Why at the forest? Well, it's because of two reasons. First, is to never bump again with mortals. Second, because this place is darker and more silent.

Anyway, Prompto continued uttering on how he can't believe that the girl we've been looking for was already been right into our reach from the very first start. "I still can't believe it…" he said in the seventh time. "I mean… how we… you know…"

"Can you stop it?" I said, annoyed. "You're really getting in my nerves."

"But…" he paused and licked his lips to wipe off the sauce. "Tell me, Noct. What's your next plan? You already know the girl so… are you going to kill her now?"

I jumped down from the tree. "Not yet." I said. "I can't kill her yet."

"What do you mean, not yet?" he said. "This is your greatest chance."

"I wanted to know the reason, Prompto. I mean, I wanted to know why of all the people, it should be her."

"Why do you need to know? You are still going to kill her in the end after all."

If you clearly think about it, Prompto has a point. Even if I learned the reason, I still need to kill her. But…

"I still want to know." I insisted. "There _is_ an important reason, Prompto. I know there is."

Prompto was silent for a moment. His face turned serious. He looked like that again; the look of something in him has changed.

"Fine." He finally gave in. His face also turned back to normal. "Then what to do now?"

"First…." I gaze at him. My eyebrow rose. "Wait… you're not done eating yet?"

Prompto swallowed first before answering me. "Speaking of eating, this tastes like turkey."

"Because that's turkey sandwich." I reminded him. "Didn't the old woman in the cafeteria tell you that?"

"Yeah. I almost forgot. But you know, freshly caught deer still tastes better."

"I don't care."

"But I do."

At that moment, gray smokes appeared next to Prompto. My mood automatically changes from annoyance into _intense annoyance_. As I expected, when the smokes faded, a warrior in gray armor become visible.

"Ignis." Wad of sandwiches fell off Prompto's mouth. "Why are you here?"

The guy bowed respectively. It makes me want to puke.

"Prince, General." He politely said. "I am here to deliver some assistance from the Demon King."

"What do you mean?" Prompto asked.

Ignis flicked his fingers. Two brown envelopes appeared at the ground in front of Prompto. He picked it up. "What is this?" Prompto said, as he cautiously checking what the envelope contains. No one answer.

Prompto looked up. His eyebrows knit. "Where's Ignis?"

"Left." I said, half-heartedly.

"You really don't like him, huh?" Prompto said, grinning.

"I extremely despite him." I corrected him.

"Oh, bad for him." Then, he took out piles of papers from the envelopes. Some of it has our pictures and names on it.

"Enrollment Form." Prompto read aloud. He looked oddly at me. "What's that?"

"Dunno." I said. "Come on, let's get going. We still need to think of what to do next."

"Then what I'm going to do with this?" he questioned.

"Take it. The arrogant servant of yours said that it is a kind of help, so might be useful some time." I said, walking. Prompto followed. "Despite of the messenger, I still quite trust my father."

* * *

><p>When we reached the school, I almost distrust my eyes. The sun was already going down and no one was around. When I said no one, I mean no single human was in there anymore.<p>

"Where are they?" Prompto asked.

"I don't know."

Then he looked suspiciously at me. "You… didn't kill them, did you?"

"You're accusing me?"

He nodded.

I sighed. "I didn't." I assured him.

"Okay." He said. "Just checking."

We walked around a little. Litters scattered everywhere. Some false lights are already opened. _Evening_. The absence of the sun. That's how they called it here on earth.

"Maybe they are afraid of the dark." Prompto said. "Or maybe demons."

"They don't know that we are demons." I reminded him.

"Well... maybe other demons…"

"Who's there?" A sudden flash of light beamed at our face. My eyes almost got blinded. Fury rushed through my veins.

"W-what's this?" I said, shading my eyes with my hand.

I can hear footsteps coming in our direction. A human, definitely.

"Put out the light." I ordered the mortal, but it didn't obey. He just keeps on advancing and keeps on pointing the light on our face. _Patience_, I told myself.

But it didn't help. My serenity reached its limit. I gestured my hand towards the light source, and balled my fist. Pieces of glasses scattered as it explode and the light faded. They guy holding it gasped, though I think he didn't know I did it.

"Sh*t…" he cursed at the thing and turned to us. "Hey, who's there?" Even without the light, he went closer.

"He's persistent." Prompto said. "What do we do?"

"Kill him." I suggested.

"Hell no." Prompto dragged me before I could do anything. "Let's run." He told me. "That's what a normal human would do in a situation like this."

So we did run, but the guy also chased after us. But hey, we are demons. In running, no one was faster than us, not even angels. In a matter of seconds, we outrun the mortal, using not even a quarter of our speed.

But I never thought that running a little speedy on earth is too dangerous. I didn't pay attention, so, before I could reduce my speed, I clashed into someone. Because of the impact, we crashed into the ground. I'm glad I save her head not to break into pieces. Yeah, you heard it right. It _is_ a girl. How do I know? Well… because of her smell. A smell of newly melted chocolate. It's kinda familiar, though. I landed in top of her.

"Ow…" she grunted.

I focused my eyes on her face. My jaw dropped. "You?"

"M-me?" The girl was still in daze, but she tried her best to take a good look on my face. And when she did, her jaw dropped too.

"You?" Lightning said.

Vanille and Prompto run towards us.

"Are you okay?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah. I think so." I replied.

"The two of you again?" Vanille said hysterically. "What do you really want from us, huh?"

I was about to answer Vanille, but I caught Lightning staring and I can't help but to stare back. His crystal blue eyes shimmers even with the darkness. She looked… no doubt, beautiful.

"Hey…" Vanille said, irritably. "Can you separately from each other now? It's giving me the creeps."

Realizing it, Lightning pushed me and stands up. I also jolt up from my feet.

"Now." Vanille embarked. "Give us some answers."

"We don't have answers." I said as matter of fact.

"What?" Vanille seems impatient. With my luck, the guy who was chasing after us appeared. It saved me from explaining. He was running to us desperately.

"Y-you two!" he said, gasping.

"Uh-oh." Prompto mumbled. "Here he comes."

When the guy reached us, I saw what he clearly looks like. He must be in his twenties. He wore all blue, with some shining name plaque hanging on his shirt and a dark blue cap. "T-the two… of you…" he said, catching his breath.

"Mr. Mark." Lightning said. "What are you doing here?"

"T-those two…" Mr. Mark pointed at us. "…were wandering at the school in this late hour."

The girls looked suspiciously at us. I looked at Prompto and gave him _what's should we do_ stare. With my greatest luck, Prompto is somehow on his intelligent side today.

He grabbed Vanille and locked her on his arm. It made her yelped in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" she complained.

"As you can see, Mr. Mark." Prompto said to the guy, ignoring Vanille as she struggling. "We are planning to meet with our sweethearts at the school."

"Sweethearts?" Lightning and I said in unison.

Prompto took a glance at me and murmured something like, "Do it."

I am absolutely positive on what to do. It kind of insane, but well, this plan is better than nothing at all. I grabbed Lightning's hand. I heard her gasped.

"Let go of me." She ordered, whispering.

"Bear with it. I'm begging you." I whispered back. I know she hated it, but she did stop pulling back her hand. Then I suddenly felt… hotter; hotter than any fire on the Underworld.

"Light…" Vanille said to Lightning, giving her a warning look.

Lightning said nothing, still, some staring she did made Vanille stopped struggling. Maybe they have an eye language.

Mr. Mark looked us skeptically. He doubted it, for sure. So, he looked at Vanille to make sure. I thought that we are already doomed, but Vanille said, "I… guess he's right."

"He?" Mr. Mark asked, though I am sure he knows who she was talking about.

"I mean, him…" she gestured at Prompto while forcing a smile. "…my sweetheart."

"Oh." Mr. Mark hesitated. Then he turned to Lightning and me. "I thought you don't have a boyfriend?" He asked her.

Lightning blushed. She totally doesn't know what to say.

"Does it concern you?" I said. I somehow a bit annoyed. "What are you to her? One of her suitors?"

Lightning shoved me. "What are you saying?" Her eyes were wide-opened with caution. "He's the school's security guard."

"Yeah…" Mr. Mark the guard said. "I am the Main Line Academy's security. And these girls are almost like my own children. So, this matter does concern me. I wanted to make sure they are safe."

"They are." I promised.

Mr. Mark looked at Lightning with concern.

I sighed. This guy really made me impatient. He's too importunate. Why don't he just shut the fuck up and leave?

"We'll be fine." Lightning guaranteed. "So, don't worry 'bout us."

"Yeah. Lightning's right, Mr. Mark." Vanille agreed. "We will definitely be fine."

Then finally, the annoying security guard leaves. Vanille and Lightning eventually freed themselves from our grip.

"So, what now?" Vanille raised her eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"W-well…" Prompto began. He looked at me, sweaty.

"Tell them the truth." I ordered him. Besides, they are going to find it out sooner or later anyway.

He nodded. "Okay." Prompto cleared his throat. "The truth is…"

"Hey, you two!"

I cursed. "What now?" I impatiently shouted. I turned to where the voice came from.

Running in a white housecoat is a middle age woman with a blonde hair. She wore glasses and a black dress under the unbutton coat. She was smiling joyfully at us.

"Miss Lilac?" I narrowed my eyes. "Why are….?"

She tackled me with a hug. "You two made me worry so much."

Before you made some nonsense illusions on your mind, let me explain. Miss Lilac Leavenworth is one of the most powerful demons on the Underworld. I won't deny it; she is so much more powerful than I am. Anyway, she is an Underworld's teacher and definitely has no relation to me. She helps young devils to improve and know their powers. From what I know, she never cared about anything regarding about mortal before, so I wonder why she's here.

"What are you doing here, Miss Lilac?" Prompto asked.

Of course, she totally ignored us. She was good at that. The ice-cold demon queen, Miss Lilac. Every demon knows her.

Miss Lilac turned to Vanille and Lightning.

"Do my nieces bother the two of you?" she asked, smiling.

"N-not at all." Vanille uttered.

"Niece?" I asked, confused. Last I checked, I don't have any relatives left besides for my father.

"The truth is, I lost them… or more like they lost me." Miss Lilac giggled as if that was worthy to be a joke. The two girls followed her half heartedly.

"You mean…" Lightning said. "…they got separated from you?"

"Exactly!" Miss Lilac patted Light's head and told her how smart she was.

"How did they, you know, separate from you?" Vanille asked.

"I was at filling up their enrollment form, and when I look back at them, poof, they're gone." Miss Lilac flashed a grin. "Aren't they like a little kid?"

"They worse than a little kid." Lightning said. Miss Lilac laughed.

"So, they are transfer students?" Lightning asked.

"Yes." Miss Lilac held up two brown envelopes. Prompto looked totally surprised and wondered when Miss Lilac got it from him.

"They're going to start tomorrow actually." Miss Lilac continued. "And I hope they will be good friends with you two." The two girls smiled like they were hypnotized.

"Hey." I interrupted. "I don't understand this. Can you…."

"So…" Miss Lilac said, cutting me off. I decided to shut up. "We should get going then. You two should go home as well. It's dangerous to walk at night."

"We will." Lightning smiled. "Thank you, Miss Lilac."

We watched as the girls disappeared in the dark. Finally, I said. "It's dangerous to walk at night. That's such a nice thing to say as a demon. I almost doubt you're one."

"You're not going to thank me first?" Miss Lilac complained.

"Thank you very much for that, Miss Lilac." Prompto said. "You really saved us."

"Two points for Prompto." Miss Lilac announced, like she does on Underworld tournament days. "Zero for Noctis."

"I don't care." I said.

* * *

><p>Miss Lilac brought us to a five-storey rectangular building. She said human called it apartment. It is painted baby blue, with some white ones on the edges. We entered the door number 23 at the third floor.<p>

"This going to be your temporary home while you're here on earth." She said.

"We don't need this." I said. "Demons don't sleep."

"But humans do." Miss Lilac opened the lights and threw her huge luggage at the sofa. "If you wanted to be one of them, you need first to familiarize yourself in everything they do and have, Noctis."

Prompto seated on one of the empty chair. In just a moment, he also seemed to be very comfortable.

"But it's small." I said, looking around. "It's not even a half of my throne room. And all three of us will be here?"

"As you said, Demons don't sleep. You can just stand there at the corner while I occupied the other parts of this place."

"That's not fair." I demanded.

"Nothing's fair." She agreed. "Am I right, Prompto?"

"Yup." Prompto answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Okay then. I'll just take a shower, after that, we'll talk about important things." Miss Lilac took her clothes off, revealing her sexy, curved body. Prompto's nose bleeds.

"Can you stop doing that?" I said. "Even we're demons; we're still guys you know."

Naturally, Miss Lilac didn't listen to me. She even showed us a seductive pose. I thought Prompto will fade just then.

"Don't worry." she said, mockingly smiled. "I don't plan on hitting with little kids."

"Oh." I said. "I almost forgot that you're old."

Miss Lilac looked surprised that I'm improved on mocking her. And I felt proud of myself. At least, I hit her bull's-eye for the first time.

She grinned. "Yeah. I'm a beautiful old lady now. But still, no peeking."

"I never plan to." I said. Then she went to the shower.

"Do we really need to obey the last one?" Prompto asked, mischievously smiling.

"Or else you want to die young." I chuckled.

* * *

><p>It's roughly four hours, when Miss Lilac was done on taking a bath. I thought she's going to came out naked, but I think she never think about that. She wore blue night dress and her hair is on ponytail. She ordered us to sit.<p>

"You two looked stupid all day." Miss Lilac confessed.

"You're watching us?" I said, wide-eyed.

"Yeah." She said. "And I wish I hadn't. The two of you look horribly pitiful. I can't stand to watch."

"Then you should just at least help us, right?"

"I… I can't." she said. "I still wanted to confirm something at that time so I can't." Miss Lilac turned at me. Her Lilac eyes were too vicious like her daughter's. "That pink-haired girl earlier. That's her, am I right?"

I wanted to lie. I badly wanted to change the subject. However, I know Miss Lilac. She is a woman who can see through everything.

"Yeah." I said. "It's her. Claire 'Lightning' Farron."

"And you're attracted to her." Miss Lilac said.

"No." I immediately answered.

"Honestly, I don't want you for Stella, Noctis. I don't want my daughter to be with a risky boy like you." She said. "But… I also don't want that girl to be with you."

I didn't answer. I don't know what the right answer is. Next to my father, I don't want Miss Lilac to be an enemy.

"I wanted you to never forget about this, Noctis." She continued. "Don't ever fall in love with her."

"I wouldn't." I said, looking down. "I wouldn't…."

Then, Miss Lilac voice changed, "As a demon, wanting to be a human is the most forbidden desire… and loving someone who is not your kind is the most forbidden deed. Committing two of the most forbidden law is very dangerous, Noct. And that's why I'm here. To prevent you for triggering the greatest war in the century."

I really can't understand her.

I sighed and look into her eyes. To my surprise, it was…. golden. Fears suddenly spread through my entire body. I never seen her so serious like this. Actually, I never really wanted to. Because seeing it right in front of me makes my blood chill in terror.

"I-I..." I uttered. "I'll never fall in love with her."

Miss Lilac eyes turned back to normal. She smiled. "I really hope so."

"HEY!" Prompto suddenly shouted. We turned to him, surprised. I don't know when he moved but he was now standing by the window with his arms crossed. His face was grim. "Don't just chat there on your own. Don't forget about me."

Miss Lilac grinned at him. "Of course we hadn't forgotten about you. Come and sit. We three are still need to talk about your poor performance on the school earlier."

* * *

><p>When the sun rose, the three of us went to the Main Line Academy. Miss Lilac made Prompto and I wore clothes the same as the others. She said that school on earth required having uniforms.<p>

"We are too good in these clothes." Prompto said.

No one answered him, so he pouted his lips in disappointment.

Then, we arrived at the school's main gate. Mr. Mark was standing at the side, looking critically at us.

"Mark…" Miss Lilac greeted him.

Mr. Mark smiled at her while glancing at us from time to time. "Who are they?" he finally said. "I remember them with Lightning and Vanille yesterday. Are they are their…"

"Friends." Miss Lilac ended. "So, mark. We must head inside now. Classes will soon start."

So, we went inside the building.

"Remember the things I taught you, okay?" Miss Lilac said. Last night, she told us many things about human, about the things we didn't know yesterday and about the things we are about to know this day. I somehow forgot some things, though.

Then she stopped on her tracks and faced us. "Just went straight ahead. Mr. Raisin was waiting for you."

"Where are you going?" Prompto asked.

"My office." Miss Lilac answered.

"Office?" he asked again.

Miss Lilac strikes a pose like she was on some TV commercial. "Got hurt? Find Miss Lilac. And she will cure your broken heart." She said those words dramatically, and then winked. Subsequently, Miss Lilac marched at the other part of the hallway.

"So, she's the school medic." I said.

"I think I wanted my heart to be broken." Prompto murmured, stunned.

"We don't have hearts." I reminded him. "We're devils, remember?" I chuckled and clapped his back. "Come on, let's get going."

Like Miss Lilac has told us, Mr. Raisin was waiting for us. His eyes narrowed, probably thinking where he sees us before.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. Prompto Clevis Doughier." Mr. Raisin said. "Is that right?" Prompto nodded for us.

Mr. Raisin escorted us through the classroom. I looked around, about thirty seven humans. Then my heart –if I do have heart- flinched from what I've saw. Sitting at the least part of the room, next to the window, is a pink headed girl. Lightning narrowed her eyes to me. Naturally, Vanille was right next to her.

"Sh*t…" I cursed.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Raisin looked at me, doubting what I said.

Because of the irritation, I glared at him. He supposed to be our home room advisor, I think. "You didn't hear?" I said with anger. "I said, Sh*t."

Laughter filled the room. Mr. Raisin looked embarrassed and angry.

"He's violent and cute. I like that." Said a girl, with a wavy dark brown hair. She seems to be the leader of the class, because when she talked, nobody dared to say a thing.

Though I'm a little bit wrong. "Shut it, Fang." Vanille said. Maybe, Vanille is also a candidate of being a leader.

"Then try to shut me up." Fang suggested. Then the girl stands up. She went closer to me. Mr. Raisin never dares to stop her. He was too scared, made we wonder if he really is a teacher.

Fang smiled hungrily. "Hi." She said. "You must be Prompto."

"I am Prompto." Prompto said beside me.

Fang glanced at him and then rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you, Blondie." Prompto looked offended. He murmured on how he starting to dislike his hair color.

Prompto didn't fight back, so someone did for him. Vanille jolt up from her seat. "Stop it, Fang." She said. "You're disturbing the class."

"Oh," Fang made an artificial surprise face. "I thought you're not there, Vanille."

Vanille was shaking with annoyance.

"Vanille is right, Fang." Lightning suddenly said. "Take the flirting later."

I thought Fang would also vaporize Lightning to irritation, but she just said. "Fine." Then she went back to her seat.

Winner of the Ms. Main Line Academy Leader Contest? Lightning.

After seconds of silence, I turned to Mr. Raisin. He flinched. Okay, I made the professor gets scared on the first day.

"What now?" I asked him.

He was now drowning in sweats. "I-Introduced yourselves." He said.

I faced the audience. Fang winked at me. Vanille murmured to her seat, still looked annoyed. And lightning… she is looking outside the window.

"Look at me." I said. Everyone did look at me, except _her._ "I said look at me." I said louder. The crowd looked confused, but I don't care. I want Lightning to look at me. I want her gaze to be only mine. Finally, she did. I caught her eyes. We stared at each other for seconds… until Prompto nudged me. I blinked.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

I composed myself and breathe. "My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum." I said.

Everyone started chattering. Then one asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" I asked confused.

The girls giggled. Other muttered, "Looks like he doesn't have one. We're lucky."

"What about you, Mr. Blondie?" someone said.

Prompto face lit up when he heard his name, though he really doesn't like the name, Blondie. He smiled at them. "My name is Prompto Clevis Doughier."

"You're also cute. Do you have a girlfriend?" somebody asked.

"Girlfriend?" Prompto said. "No, Definitely No." The girls cheered.

"Don't be too attached." I whispered.

"I won't be." He whispered back. "I assumed you probably need to say that to yourself."

I was about to ask him what he meant, but then Mr. Raisin suddenly spoke, "Uhm… You can seat on empty chairs."

So we did. Prompto and I both grabbed a chair and placed it at the back, right behind Vanille and Lightning.

"Uhm…" Mr. Raisin said. "That place…"

"We like to be in the back." Prompto explained. Mr. Raisin didn't object. Then, the class started.

* * *

><p>The day was ending so fast, that I don't even have a chance to talk to Lightning. Or to my point of view, she is really avoiding me. Thus, when the last period finish, when all the students left, I grabbed my greatest chance to never let her go.<p>

"Hey…" I said.

Lightning looked around from her chair, annoyed. "What?"

"You're avoiding me." I noted.

"I didn't." she opposed, looking back to fix her things.

"But…" Before I can even finish my sentence, Lightning slung her knapsack and headed to the door. I followed behind her and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing!" she said. "Let go of me."

I let go of her. I'm a _good _demon, you know.

"See, you obviously avoiding me." I said.

"I'm not avoiding you." She insisted. "It's just that, we have nothing to say to each other."

"I have lots." I lied. The truth is; I also don't know why I'm doing this. I don't really have something to say to her. I just… want her to notice me.

Lightning faced me half heartedly and said, "Let's hear it, then."

Ooops, I'm dead.

Think. You need to think, Noct. You're a Prince, right? You should be at least a little bit _smart_ when it comes to strategy.

"Uh-, I think few minutes are not enough," I even looked at my wristwatch -which Miss Lilac gave to me- to make her believe that I really do mind the time.

"Then what do you want?" She said, impatient. "My whole day?"

"Yeah." I blurted out.

Lightning face turned bright red. I can feel mine's burning, too. Ooh, I never thought that earth is also a really hot place.

"Light!" Vanille suddenly shouted outside the room. I felt a flushed of relief. I heard Light breathe out, too.

"I'm coming!" Lightning shouted back. Then, she turned to me. "I need to go."

I nodded.

But before she could even take a single step, I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. I whispered right into her ear, "Let's talks about _your-whole-day-with-me_ some other time."

* * *

><p>When I went outside the school building, I saw Prompto and Miss Lilac talking to each other. Prompto looked agitated as Miss Lilac is somehow saying something to him. I stopped from my tracks, and tried to listen to their conversation. I'm not really an eavesdropper, but I'm really worried about certain things. Something was wrong. And I'm certain that Prompto and Miss Lilac know it.<p>

I closed my eyes and listened carefully. Even I'm miles away, I can clearly hear them. Demons have this kind of powers, the strong sense of smell and hearing.

"…you need to do your job properly, Prompto." Miss Lilac said.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Prompto retorted. "I'm doing the best I can. But it's just not working out."

_I'm right_. Something was definitely wrong. I never heard Prompto get angry like this, especially to a woman, more importantly to Miss Lilac.

"If it's not enough, then think of something better." Miss Lilac said. "Don't tell me you couldn't? If that's the case, then you should just never accept this job in the first place. The King…." Miss Lilac faltered. _Shit._ She smelled me.

I hurriedly opened my eyes. Too late. Standing inches from me is Miss Lilac. Her eyes were blended golden and red. She's angry. She's _absolutely_ angry.

"I-I…" My mind was blank. I can't think of anything to say.

"Noctis…" Her voice was firm, yet still sweet.

Then unexpectedly, she smiled at me. "We've been waiting for you."

I don't know what expression I should make. Should I be glad? Or even get more scared? My ninety nine percent doubts now turned a hundred percent. If this matter is not really _that _important, then they should just reveal it out, right? Since I already heard some details of it anyway. But the scary part is; they said nothing. They appeared like nothing happened. That's what bothers me the most.

"Shall we go home?" Miss Lilac smile was really attracting, as if it's inviting me to forget everything I've heard.

But, I will never let that happen. I'll definitely know the truth. If they don't want to tell me, then I should find it out myself, right? Besides, I'm really good at playing games.

"Yeah." I smiled at her. "We should go home."

* * *

><p>Prompto never said a word to me that night. He keeps on avoiding the subject and told stupid jokes to back it up. Though, I really don't push him that much. The fact is; every time I was about to open my mouth, he always flinched and barked at me, like I will sentence his death appointment. Even here at school, he seems to be really tense.<p>

"You don't have to be nervous." I finally told him, as we waited for Mr. Raisin to arrive. "I'll find out the truth anyway."

"W-wha—what are you saying?" He laughed anxiously. "W-what truth? You're going crazy, Noct."

I looked at him. He looked so desperate to hide it. "You don't have to tell me." I said.

Prompto stopped laughing. His eyes told me that he is actually felt guilty. "Sorry, Noct." He quietly said. "But I really can't say anything right now."

"I know." I said. "Just promise me, if the right time comes, you will tell me everything. No excuses. No lies."

Prompto smiled. And I'm glad to see that. "I promised." He said.

In that moment, the students go back to their seats.

"Okay, class." Mr. Raisin shouted as he walking to his teacher's desk. "I need five volunteers; class representatives for the preparations of the school's festival."

Lightning immediately raised her hand. Mr. Raisin nodded as if it didn't surprise him. Maybe, Lightning really like volunteer works.

Then, my senses told me something. It's crazy, though.

I raised my hand. The class looked astonish.

Prompto elbowed me. He whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to volunteer, as well, Mr. Raisin." I said, ignoring Prompto.

Mr. Raisin looked petrified, probably doubting if he's seeing the right thing. "O-okay." He said.

Lightning gave me a cautious look. I gave her a smirk as response. Then, she rolled her eyes at me. Right, the exact reaction I'm looking for.

Mr. Raisin turned back to the class. "Three more."

Prompto raised his hand. "I can't leave you alone." He said, and then murmured something about how handful I am.

"Thanks." I replied.

Then, as I really do expected, Vanille also raised her hand. Lightning looked surprise at her action.

"I thought you don't like things like this." Lightning whispered to her.

"But I can't leave you with these two." Vanille whispered back. She meant Prompto and me, definitely.

Mr. Raisin's eyebrows were in knots. He seems to be calculating all the things happening right now. "O-okay then. One more…"

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked daze. To tell you honestly, I am also really stunned from what I'm seeing. It's kind of amazing. Right now I think, this voluntary work might be turned out fun.

"I'll do it, Mr. Raisin." Fang held up her hand high, smiling. "Since Noctis is joining, I wanted to join, too."

Mr. Raisin nodded anxiously. "S-so then, the five of you shall go to the gym now."

Lightning is the first one to stand. I was about to follow and talk to her, when Fang clung into my arm.

"Let's enjoy the fun, Noctis." She said seductively. Her way of flirting reminds me of Stella, but Fang looks more like a sorceress instead of a princess.

"Why do you join?" I asked her. "I mean, despite the fact that because I'm here."

Fang smiled, like she was impressed of my high instinct.

"Well, Lightning was here…" she said. "...with that stupid orange-haired girl."

"You don't like Vanille." I noted. "Why?"

"Because she's pathetic." Fang raised her eyebrow, as if remembering the bad memories she has with Vanille.

"Pathetic?" I said. "Why? Does she have to be strong? I mean, she's a girl. It's only natural that she's weak."

"Not all girls are weak." Fang said. She gave me a look that instantly saying that she was referring to herself. "You want to try me?"

"No." I honestly said. "I hate losing."

Fang giggled. Vanille and Lightning, who was walking in front of us, took a glance at our direction. They seem to be surprise that I made Fang laugh. Vanille rolled her eyes and Lightning expression's was blank. They look away immediately.

"You're funny." Fang said.

"I am?" I asked. This is the first time someone told me that, usually; they say that I am awfully serious.

"You are." Fang confessed. "It made me want to hang out with you more."

"Will you stop?" Vanille finally explodes. She looked really irritated. "Your voices make my head hurts."

"Just say you're jealous." Fang barked. "Because that Blondie guy never talks to you."

Vanille reddened. Prompto was surprised to hear that Blondie word again.

"W-what are you saying?" Vanille retorted.

"Why? Don't you like him?" Fang said.

"L-like? Wh—wha…"

"Will you shut up!" Lightning yelled. The two girls hushed. So, Lightning is really the boss, huh.

"We still haven't arrived at the gym, yet you started fighting." She said. "If you're not serious about this, then back out. I can do this thing myself."

"I'm not serious about this." I admitted. "But I'm serious about you."

Then without warning, Prompto grasped the back of my head. To the girls, it probably looks like a friendly clutch, but his fingers were honestly burying on my skin.

Prompto smiled calmly at them. "Can you excuse us for a second?"

The girls looked confused, but they all nodded.

"Then, we head first." Lightning said.

"Yeah." Prompto stated.

* * *

><p>In an instant, we are standing at the forest. Prompto's hand was still on my neck. And when he released me, I saw some tinge of golden blood –my blood- at his hand. And his eyes turned red.<p>

"Do you know what you are doing!" he shouted in rage. "Are you serious about… all of that, huh?"

"If I said yes, then what will you do?"

His inched his face in mine. "I'll kill you."

"Then kill me."

Prompto balled his fist. Black smokes appeared from him. He immediately distanced from me.

"You only know her from two days." He said, keeping his temper down.

"I know. But… I can't control… this… weird feeling."

"Then, fight it. If you can't control it, then try to fight it, Noct." Prompto demanded. "You're good at that, right?"

"I am trying." I confessed. "But something about her… makes me feel… addicted."

"What about your dream?" he said. "What about your mother's dream, Noct? For the sake of her own dream, her dream to be a human. Aren't you are the one who will make it come true? That's the reason you're doing this, right?"

_Humans are wonderful, Noct._ _I really wanted to be one of them_.

"I know." I said. My eyes turned teary. "I know."

"Then, you must kill her." Prompto barked at me. "Kill Claire. Kill the only hindrance of this dream."

"I will." I said. My emotions were turning in knots. "I will definitely kill her. For my mother's sake."

* * *

><p>About thirty humans were sitting at the floor in the center of the rectangular gymnasium, when we arrived. The woman who is instructing them was wearing a white housecoat over a red velvet knee-length dress. Her blonde hair was curled like a princess'.<p>

Miss Lilac looked at us under her reading glasses. "You're late." She said, smiling. "Hurry up. And join the crowd."

As the same time, Lightning raised her hand, to signal us at where they were. Prompto and I sat beside them.

Lightning looked at me. I looked back. Her crystal eyes never blinked. She seems to be learning every detail on my face.

"Where were you gone?" she finally asked in a low voice.

"This is the first time you talk to me that you're not angry." I noticed.

Lightning blushed. "Don't change the subject. Where were you two went?"

I smiled. I can't help being pleased. I somehow hope that the time would stop right now.

"It's a secret." I said. "Give me a kiss if you really wanted to know."

Of course, she didn't do it. I just make her angry, again. She turned back on listening to Miss Lilac.

"You're angry?" I said. What a stupid thing to ask, right? But can you blame me? I just want her to look back again at me.

Fortunately, she did. Her eyes met mine, over again. Fight it, Prompto said. But how? How can I fight such a good feeling? It's weird. I am so happy, even just when only I'm by her side, talking nonsense like this. What kind of feeling is this?

"NOCTIS!"

I blinked. Everyone was looking at our direction. Miss Lilac was looking dreadfully at us. Her eyes were very piercing. It's absolutely giving me a warning.

"Can you pay attention to what I'm saying?" Miss Lilac voice was sweet. "I hate it when people don't look at me when I talk."

She didn't wait for my response; she smiled another time, before turning back to what her saying.

* * *

><p>Immediately after the meeting, Miss Lilac confronted me. I already expected it, though.<p>

Again, the three of us went to the forest. Now, this forest is kind of our safest place on mortal world.

"Noctis." Miss Lilac began.

"I know." I nodded, trying to convince them that I know what they are about to say. "And I'm sorry."

Afterward, the weirdest thing happened. Without warning, Miss Lilac placed her palm in my forehead. In an instant, my eyes turned heavy. My visions went blank. I felt dizzy.

The things I wanted to forget the most, suddenly flashed back.

"_Noct." _

_My mother called. She was lying gravely on the bed, as if she's already dead. Her eyes were sad, but her lips keeps smiling and telling me that everything will be alright._

"_Come here, Noct." She sweetly said. "Come here, my son."_

_I obediently obeyed. I sat beside the bed and hold her hand. It was cold and pale. Her skin was dry and weary. Her hair was gray. I never seen her looked this old._

"_Are you a good boy?" she asked. Her breathing was weak. I really wanted to stop her from talking, but I can't utter the right words out._

"_I am a demon." I said. "I'm naturally not good."_

_My mother smiled. She always does. Even before, whenever I get in trouble or done something bad, she never got angry. She never makes me feel bad. She always believes that I do something because of good reasons. And I hate her because of that. I hate the fact that to make me feel better, she always tells lies._

_My eyes got teary. I let go of her hand and turned my back at her. I tried my best to never make my tears fall. I don't want anyone to see me cry, especially her._

"_Why did you come back?" I tried to sounds angry. "Aren't you having fun on mortal world?"_

"_I do having fun." She admitted. "Humans are wonderful, Noct. I really wanted to be one of them."_

"_Then be one of them." I said. "I don't… need you to be with me. Go back in there."_

_Even if I can't see it; I know that she's still smiling. "I… I can't make that dream come true anymore."_

_Then, my tears fell. I never seen my mother in years, but I never thought that when the time comes that I will finally met her again, it will be like this._

_Seconds of silence passed. I know, s-she's… dead._

_I turned around and saw the last bit of fading dust from my mother's corpse. The only thing left lying on the bed was the skull shape necklace she's always wearing; the symbol of darkness. It's funny to think the even if she's on another world, she never forgets that she is a demon._

_I lifted the necklace up and recalled the things she always does for me. The things she used to say to make me believe that not all demons are bad._

_So, I made a silent promise. "I'll make your dream come true, mom. For the payment of all the things you've done to me, for all the lies you've said just to make me feel happy, I'll become a human. I'll pursue your only dream. And I also wanted to see it myself, the wonderful thing about humans which are you talking about. So, I promise. I'll make that dream come true."_

I woke up with a start.

My tears are falling. My body was in sweat. I was lying in a small white bed. Prompto and Miss Lilac weren't there. I was alone.

I got up to my feet. My whole body was shaking. Curse that Miss Lilac. Curse her powers.

"You're up." A familiar voice said. My heart flinched.

I wiped my tears out. I saw Lightning entering the room. She was holding a box with a Red Cross sign drawn on it.

"W-where am I? W-what are you doing here?" I asked, breathing hard.

"This is the infirmary. Miss Lilac has a meeting, so she ask me to look after you." She said. "She said you fainted. Are you alright? Are you hurting somewhere?"

"Curse her." I mumbled to myself.

I looked at Lightning. She was looking at me with concerned. I don't know what to do.

I do have feelings for her, a weird, unexplainable one… but I don't have enough time to figure it out. I-I need to kill her as soon as possible.

"Get out." I said.

Her eyebrows knit. "What?"

"I don't need you." I can't stop myself from shaking. "So, get out."

Lightning looked hurt. She went out to the door and slammed it shut with a loud bang.

I sat miserably at the floor and planted my head on my knees. "I-I need to. I need to kill her no matter what happens. I need to destroy her."

"You finally woke up." I looked up and find Miss Lilac smiling at me. She was standing by the window with her arms crossed.

I stood up and glared at her. "What did you do to me! Why did you have to show me those things?"

"To woke up your sleeping senses." She said. "To make you remember what your true objective is."

Miss Lilac walked closer. "Do you see it clearly, my dear?"

"F*ck you." I said.

Miss Lilac smiled pleasingly. "Right. That's right. You should be more like that. That's the real nature of a devil."

Then, her smile faded. She looked at me, real serious. "You should never fail to remember that you're a spawn of a demon, Mr. Next Demon King."

* * *

><p><strong>End of CHAPTER 02<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 03**

Two week passed. I've tried my best to stay away from mortals at school, especially from Lightning. I think its better, though. Like Miss Lilac said, I should never forget that I'm a demon. Before I could obtain my wish to become a human, I shouldn't meddle with them carelessly.

"Rumors are starting." Prompto said. It was a self-study period and we decided to stay at the campus' laboratory. Nobody went over there, so besides for the forest, this place became my second favorite. Prompto and I found it two days ago when we're strolling around the building.

"What rumors?" I tried to sound interested. These past few days, Prompto snaps if I didn't listen to him. When that happens, he would be extremely annoying.

"That you're a fraud." He said. "The rumor says that you're good and friendly for only ten seconds they know you."

"I never thought that mortal still have some common sense." I smirked. "If I told them that I am a demon and here to destroy their world, I wonder what reactions they'd make."

Prompto looked earnestly at me. "H-hey…"

"I'm kidding." I crossed my arms and smiled. "Relax."

.Prompto chuckled.

Suddenly, his eyebrows knit. He sniffed. "Do you smell it?"

Without doubt, I smelled it too; the sweet smell of girls' scent. It smells tempting, like warm chocolate.

"…can you stop it, Vanille?" Lightning's voice boomed from the distant. It was coming outside the corridor. Their footsteps were kinda faint but slowly sounding clearer. Surely, they are coming this way_._

"I'm just telling the truth, Light!" Vanille said. "You…"

"NO!" Lightning shouted.

"What are we going to do now?" Prompto said. Though, he doesn't seem to be bother by it. He's actually enjoying it. Things like this makes Prompto thrilled the most.

"Wait for them to arrive?" I suggested. Prompto smiled as if he likes the idea.

At that moment, the door opened. Lightning and Vanille entered, having the same uneasy look.

"But it's not true!" Lightning insisted.

"It's not true?" Vanille provoked. "Don't kid me, Light. I'm your best friend, so I know _you_ the best. You can't fool me."

Prompto and I sat comfortably at the corner. Because of some human anatomies in-between, they still haven't notice us. But hey, if this continues, we're going to look like stalkers.

Lightning groaned impatiently. "I told you! That Noctis guy…" then with my relief, she noticed us. Her eyes widened. "…T-they're here."

Vanille followed Lightning's gaze. And her mouth fell opened.

"Oops, we've been caught." Prompto said, keyed up.

"Wh-why are you here?" Lightning sounds really nervous.

"I heard my name." I said, ignoring her question. "What about me?"

Lightning trembled as if thinking of something to lie on. Finally, she decided to compose herself like nothing happened. "The committee wanted me to tell you that you should attend the meeting regarding the school's festival. You, two, stop attending any meeting since… since the first one."

I lazily stand up and hide my hands on my pockets. I walked a little close to her. "I told you, I'm not really serious about that."

"Then what about me?" She barked. Her face was solemn.

I don't quite understand what's wrong with her question, but Vanille nudged her. Lightning blinked and flushed. For a second, she seems to regret every word she said. "Never mind the last statement." She quickly back up. "Attend the meeting this afternoon, is what I just wanted to tell you." Then she hastily exited to the door, followed by Vanille.

Prompto was silently sitting comfortably at the corner, unmoving. "She blushed." He said. He is obviously not happy about that.

"Let's go." I told him. "We need to take a break first… before the afternoon meeting."

Instantly, Prompto appeared beside me. "Are you serious? You're going to attend the meeting? I thought you already decided not to meddle with mortals, yet."

I didn't answer.

"Noct…."

"Prompto." I said. "I already stay out of them for two weeks. I-I think, that's already enough for me to realize what my true objective is. Thus, I guess it's time to get back to work. For me, to be used about what mortals are doing, I need to experience it as early as I can. So when I finally become a human, I wouldn't be like an idiot. Like how we were on the first day."

"B-but you told me…"

"I know. Don't worry…. I won't forget. I will definitely kill her..." I punched my right hand towards Prompto. "I'll destroy her with this bare hand."

* * *

><p>The meeting was held at the same place, like the last time we've been there. The gymnasium. The mortals taking part were also the same. The only different was the instructor. It was not Miss Lilac; instead, it was Mr. Raisin. And so I thought if there are other teachers in this school besides him.<p>

"Okay, students." Mr. Raisin said. "Right now, I…"

Some boys at the front, groaned. Their faces looked disappointed.

"Aw, why is it you, Mr. Raisin?" One of them, said. "Where's Miss Lilac?"

Mr. Raisin looked hurt. Yeah, he's also a teacher, he need some respect. Good thing to say from someone who humiliated him once, right?

"Miss Lilac has some important matters to attend," he explained. "So, she wouldn't be here for today."

"That's means you're only here as a substitute, Mr. Raisin?" another asked.

"Yeah." Mr. Raisin answered.

The boys cheered. That time, I feel sorry for Mr. Raisin.

"Anyway." Mr. Raisin raised his hands to shut them up. "I'm here to announce the pairings."

"Pairings?" Prompto mumbled.

Vanille, who sat behind him, answered his question. "Miss Lilac announced it last week." She seems happy to talk to him, though she tried to make a face like she didn't. "She said that the work will be faster and enjoyable to do when done by pairings."

"Miss Lilac decided about these groupings, so don't complain to me." Mr. Raisin warned.

At that moment, he started saying the pair one by one, until, my name is called…

"Noctis Lucis Caelum and Claire Farron." Mr. Raisin announced.

I was about to argue, but Lightning beat me to it. She stands up, not even caring about anyone. "I object!" she shouted. Everyone hushed, including the teacher.

Mr. Raisin looked at her sympathetically, "I told you, Miss Farron. Miss Lilac is the one who decided this list. Go complain to her."

"B-but…" Lightning looked at me. Her face was full of hesitancy, like she was already imagining the things that would happen if we paired up. Thinking of the outcome, she shook her head and turned back to Mr. Raisin. "Sir, please do me this favor; paired me up with anyone… except with him."

That hit me. I don't want this to happen myself but… she just went overboard.

I stand up and hide my hands in my pocket, trying to act cool. "Mr. Raisin already told you…" I told her. "He isn't the one who created the list. So, don't complain to him."

"But I don't want to be paired up with you!" she snapped. I badly wanted to punch somebody right now.

"That much?" I asked, calm.

"That much." Lightning's eyes were so serious. Does she hate me this much because of the incident at the infirmary? Or something much worse than that?

"But even if you did complain, nothing will happen." I said. "Miss Lilac is not here."

Vanille tugged Lightning down and tried to calm her. She turned to Mr. Raisin. "Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Raisin. Please continue."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "What are you doing, Vanille?"

"Come on. Don't be angry about such small things." Vanille said, smiling to convince her. "These parings are nothing. It is merely…."

"Vanille Dia Oerba…" Mr. Raisin continued. "…and Prompto Clevis Doughier."

Vanille mouth fell opened. "What!" She was about to stand up when Lightning pulled her down even before she did.

"D-don't stop me!" she argued. "I can't accept this!"

"It's your fault by stopping me in the first place." Lightning said. She almost smiled, which somehow make me feel happy. Then she said to Mr. Raisin. "Don't mind us, Sir. Please continue."

Mr. Raisin was probably starting to get irritated. He declared. "If anyone tried to complain again, I'll get you all expelled."

"Whoa, expulsion was too bad, Mr. Raisin." Somebody muttered.

"Shut up." The teacher said, before continuing to announcing the rest of the pairings.

* * *

><p>After some more stupid messages from Mr. Raisin, the work started. Prompto and Vanille seems to be doing some kind of decoration-stuff business with team A. Fang and a bearded guy named Gladiolus were doing some cleaning stuff with Team B.<p>

While me and Lightning, well, I don't know exactly what are we gonna do. Mr. Raisin said that since Lightning was the most dependable among the groups, the two of us will be doing the supervising-thing, like checking everyone and making sure they are doing their work properly. I was pretty happy about that honestly, because it doesn't sound like that difficult. But the thing is, doing it with an angry girl; make it really not that pleasing.

Lightning and I were heading towards the Faculty room, to get the so-called record planner or something like that.

"So, were kind of like the supervisor." I tried to sound interested, though I didn't even know what supervisor really means. I'm just hoping that I used the word right.

Lightning didn't answer. She just kept walking as if I didn't exist. She seems agitated though, like waiting for something bad to happen. And her eyes were sad; making her looked easy… to destroy.

I shook my head to erase the thoughts. Not yet. I can't kill her yet. Not until I learned the reason. Why does it have to be her? There are many other mortals at this school. For example, like Mr. Raisin, I would be really glad to kill him. Heh, just kidding.

"You can just take a rest." Lightning finally said. "I can do this simple task _alone_."

You know, now that I think about it. The more she insists me to do something, the more I wanted to disobey it. Teasing her is like leisure to me.

"I can't." I said. "This is a job for _partners_, you know. And I am your partner. I can't leave you alone."

Lightning rolled her eyes, probably smelled something fishy about my statement. "Then thanks for that, Mr. Caelum." She said reluctantly.

"Noct is fine." I said. She didn't response.

Minute of silent passed. I didn't want to bring this up, but I guess I have no choice. This is better than no conversation at all. "The thing about this morning at the laboratory…"

That made Lightning jumped. I'm positive that she already know what I'm about to say, although, she let me continued. "What are you two talking about? And why my name is involved in it?" I said.

"I-I told you… it's about the meeting." She obviously lied. It made my mind went blank, as if some poison rapidly spread through my body.

Without thinking, I pushed her to the wall and held up her left hand. She flinched. The scar… the lightning-shape scar was there. It seems like she got it a long time ago, but her face shows as if it still hurts.

"Where did you get this?" I said.

"I-It's none of your business…" she groaned, as she tried to struggle.

"Why does it have to be shaped like a lightning?" I continued. My brain suddenly filled with the questions I always kept buried. "Who are you really? Are you Claire? Or are you Lightning? Hey, why do you use a nickname instead of your real name? It is because you dislike your real name that much, huh? Does it have some bad memories written behind it? Answer me. Why?"

I paused and breathe. "You know, I have too many questions for you."

"But I don't need to answer any of it." Lightning retorted. "I-I don't need to answer those questions because you're just a stranger to me. I don't even know you myself. You're just a mysterious transfer student who didn't even talk to me that much. So, why would I reveal my whole self to you?"

"Because I want you to." I said. Lightning looked surprised.

"To give you a fact." I inched my face into hers and whispered. "Everything I wanted… I can make it all fell into my hands… with their own will and choice. It will happen with you too, Lightning. You will reveal your answers to me… even if I don't push you to say it."

"It won't happen." She demanded, though her voice didn't sound certain.

"Really? Then let's see." I smiled. "Let me have your day tomorrow."

Lightning blushed. "W-what? Why would I go on a date with you?"

My eyebrow rose. _Date?_ Is that what they call it here on earth? How sentimental.

"Well, you promise me one." I reminded her.

"I didn't promise anything." She said. "T-that time… I-I just said it unconsciously… I didn't even say you could…"

I twirled her hair with my finger. Her face was red. "Why? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared! It's just that… there are classes tomorrow, so I… we can't."

"What about the next day after tomorrow? Miss Lilac said it was Saturday and there will be no classes at that time."

Lightning didn't answer.

"Come on. You wanted to know something about me, too. Am I right? Who am I? Where do I come from? Admit it; you also have many questions for me…" I said. "…since I am a _mysterious_ transfer student."

Lightning pursed her lips. There's no mistaking it. I won. Lightning absolutely hate running away when she knows that she will be given some compensation in the end.

"Fine." she said in a low voice. "Just this one."

I grinned, and let go of her. Lightning breathe in relieve.

"Let's meet at the forest then." I said, walking. "Come on, the record planner is waiting."

Lightning eyes widened. "W-wait… forest!" she shouted, as she caught up next to me. "Why is it had to be there?"

"Because it is the place where we first met." I said. Lightning hushed, blushing.

Exactly. Mortals have a tendency to keep the small details of their lives as the biggest part of the memories they choose to keep.

Mom, I think the wonderful things you're talking about were starting to be clearer to me.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the apartment, Prompto were sitting at the couch with his eyes closed, as if he's sleeping. But I already told you, demons don't sleep.<p>

"Hey." I said, sitting next to him.

"What happened?" he asked, still eyes closed.

"You know what happened." I said. I didn't say it earlier, but I know Prompto was there. Meters away, but he still listening.

"A date." Prompto murmured. "Are you sure about that? It sounds dangerous."

"But it's one way to learn the truth." I said. "Unless, you told me everything right now."

"You know I can't." he said. Prompto seems to be calm now whenever we talked about this _little_ secret.

"Then at least give me a hint." I said.

"Hint. Let's see." Prompto opened his eyes and crossed his arms. He made a face like he is thinking seriously.

Suddenly, his face turned uneasy. I know _exactly_ why.

We both stand up, armed. The surrounding suddenly smelled dangerous, like the swirling stink of dead bodies in the Underworld. Demons.

Smokes swirled at one side of the apartment. When it faded, Ignis emerged with a bunch of oddly looking demons.

"General," Ignis said respectively. "We need to have a discussion."

Prompto sighed. He knew what this all about. And I assume that I also know the reason. It's probably because I asked Prompto to give me a hint about his secret.

When you think about it; the more unintentional clues I get, the more the secret is getting too much private… that even giving a small detail of it is not allowed.

I summoned one of my swords in the air and pointed it at Ignis throat.

"You can't speak to him," I said. "…if you don't get permission from me."

Ignis looked at me. I can see some flickering purple flames on his eyes.

"What?" I said, composed. "You're gonna tell me again that I don't have that much authority to oppose?"

Prompto stepped between us. He gave me a warily look. "Noct, I'll handle this." He said.

Even before I could say a thing, Prompto flicked his fingers and he vanished in black smokes along with the other demons.

* * *

><p>Today is Saturday, meaning, my date with Lightning is today. I'm supposed to be happy about that, because today, maybe I will gain some <em>hope-to-be-reasonable<em> reasons. But… something is bothering me. My instincts were telling me that today is going to be one of the worst days of my life instead of the happiest.

Prompto didn't return since the incident with Ignis the other day. Even Miss Lilac, she still hasn't shown herself. What's this; a secret scheme on how to leave a stupid dark prince on the labyrinth-like mortal world alone? Geez, it's not funny at all.

I was sitting at a branch of the giant oak tree at the forest. From where I was sitting, I can catch a glimpse of the Main Line Academy building. It seems to be shining as the sun beamed into it. _Earth._ Such a wonderful place to annihilate…

"Geez." Lightning walked underneath the oak tree. Her face seems irritated. "Why did we have to meet here? That guy… he has horrible taste of choosing meeting places."

I jumped down behind her. "What did you say?" I asked, smiling.

Lightning twirled around. She rolled her eyes. "I said you have a horrible taste."

Lightning looked a little different today because she doesn't wear her uniform. Instead, she wore a black shirt beneath a pink hooded jacket, pants and high tops rubber shoes.

"But being fond of someone like you don't seem to be called as _horrible_." I smiled.

"Shut up." She retorted. Though, those made her face a little… red.

"So," I changed the subject. "What should we do?"

Lightning glared at me, so hard, I thought the ground would shake. "You're the one who decided this, and you're asking me what should we do!... Geez, don't tell me, you didn't even thought anything about what were gonna do today?"

"No." I confessed. "Honestly, I don't even know what a date is supposed to be like."

"A date…" Lightning said impatiently. "It's about a boy and a girl… watching movies together, eating in a restaurant, and…. Never mind. Let's just get going." She marched away, mumbling on herself about how I always made her extremely irritated.

I caught up next to her, "So, what should we do?" I asked again.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Let's just walk around and see what would happen."

"Are you angry?" I said, hoping she would say no.

"Of course." Lightning hide her hands on her jacket and said in a soft voice. "Every girl would."

I don't understand what it means, but it does seem to be really upset her.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived in front of a strange building. The structure was old-fashioned, with two vast columns at both sides. Greek style, I'm pretty sure that it is how it was called since the Underworld has the same architecture. And then on our back, was stood a wide green park which is packed with mortals. The scene made me feel itchy.

"What is this place?" I asked. "It's so crowded."

Lightning looked at me skeptically. "You don't even know a shopping mall?" she said.

Uh-uh, I thought.

"O-of course I know." I lied. "It's just that…" I looked around and frowned. "I have never been at this shopping mall. The ones I've been to, were a lot…. bigger." It sounds like a question.

Honestly, what does a shopping mall exactly looks like?

I studied Lightning expression. Her face seems a bit… amused? Then, a few seconds after, the truth comes out, Lightning burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fall for that!" she said, laughing out loud. I looked at her, stunned.

"Come on!" Lightning patted me sympathetically. "I was just joking. What kind of people will build such a boring looking shopping mall, huh?" She looked at me. I gave her a frowned.

Her smile faded. "Don't tell me… you honestly never been to a shopping mall before?"

"No," I admitted. I don't want to be fool again, you know.

"Okay." Lightning held up her hands to surrender. "Fine. Sorry to make fun of you, Mr. Naïve."

"Naïve?" I said, offended.

"Sorry." She said, suppressing a smile. "Anyway, this…" she pointed at the Greek building. "…is actually an art gallery."

"A museum." I added, nodding.

"Yeah. And the art placed in here are mostly… holy. Which is also means, this gallery is more like a Christian Museum."

A shiver went throughout my body. "C-Christian? Y-you… you're joking again, right?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Why should I joke about something about God?"

I gulped. No, I won't go in there. Never. But even before I can utter it out, Lightning held my hand and pulled me towards the Museum. Of course, the electricity that passed from her hand into mine was a lot more petrifying than the feeling of terror by the holy arts inside the Museum. So, I am gonna let myself fall this time. _Just this time._

In just seconds, we were inside the building. Cold air rapidly touches my skin. Entering a sacred territory must be the most dangerous thing a demon would do.

I squeezed Lightning hand. It's a little sweaty, but warm.

"Do we look like were having a date?" I asked her.

Lightning bit her lips, flushing. "Maybe."

Lightning lead the _holy _museum tour. She introduced me to some pictures of highly known priests and bishops, to the white-winged angels, saints, and of course, they're God. A handsome guy, I guessed.

After that, we carry on walking. Lightning continued to talked, as I tried my very best to keep up.

To be honest, knowing the _other_ world is nice, but, the feeling of fright still doesn't leave me. The sculptures seem to be glaring at me as we passed by. I am on their territory. I shouldn't let my guard down.

The air was becoming colder, and the only thing that kept me felt warm is Lightning's hand.

"…this is Archangel Michael." Lightning gestured towards a painting of an angel treading a demon on the ground while holding a sword.

"He's killing a demon." I noticed.

"Yeah, Angel Michael is believed to be the one who slay the most vicious demon, Lucifer."

"But the killing looks kinda bad." I said. "Does he need to stomp on him?"

"Lucifer _is_ bad. That's only natural." She said. "Someone as cruel as him, being killed like that is still not enough."

If she wasn't Lightning, I probably turned her to dust by now. I don't exactly met Lucifer, but being a demon myself, I kinda feel affected.

I was ready to debate when cold tremor suddenly runs through me. The hair on my back stood. Something, no, someone was staring at me. I rapidly twirled around and found Prompto standing inches away from us with a weird smile on his face.

"Hey…" he said.

"Prompto." I felt a queasy feeling. Prompto looked different as usual. Something about him has changed, just like the last time. But this time, it was worst. His eyes were deep, like he hasn't eaten for days. His blonde hair was dark and grimy. He wore total black clothes and a silver chain necklace hanging on his neck.

Lightning spoke beside me, "Oh, it's you Mr. Doughier."

Prompto walked towards Lightning and offered his hand. "We still haven't introduced ourselves properly, right?" He said. "Just call me Prompto. You don't have to be so formal."

"Okay." Lightning said, shaking his hand. "Then calling me Light is fine, too."

Under normal circumstances, I would react on why she was so friendly with him and even offering him to call her Light, but… nothing about this is normal.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Prompto turned to me. He smiled. "Nothing. Just visiting a museum. Don't worry; I won't bother your date. You can just continue and pretend I don't exist."

Lightning blushed. "N-no… We…"

I let go of her hand. She hushed in surprised.

"Then, why…." I walked toward Prompto and whispered fiercely to his face. "Why did you bring them, Prompto?"

Fifteen, Nineteen… Twenty… Thirty… They keep increasing in numbers. Prompto brought demons with him. They are surrounding the whole museum. Inside and outside.

"I didn't." Prompto smiled faded. His face was deadly serious. "I'm not the one who brings them."

"Don't fuck with me." I whispered. I don't want Lightning to hear what we're talking about. "If it's not you, then who did?"

"I did."

Stella was walking towards Prompto and me. She wore black knee length dress and her hair was curled like a princess. To me, she looked typically the same; stunningly vicious.

"Stella." I said, surprised. "Why are you here?"

Stella glanced at Lightning and raised her eyebrow in displeasure, before turning to me. "I just came here to remind _someone_ of a deal."

"Deal? What deal?" I questioned.

Stella laughed softly and traced my jaw with her finger. "So, you forgot."

"Um…" Lightning coughed.

We all looked at her. Her face was crumpled. I don't know if she's angry or she just don't want her precious time to be wasted. "If you want to talk, then can I excuse myself?"

"No." Stella said the same time I said, "Yes."

"I can escort her home." Prompto suggested.

"No." Stella said again. "You don't have to be such in a hurry." She marched towards Lightning and smiled. "My name's Stella."

"Lightning." Lightning said. She doesn't seem amused to talk to her.

"Nice meeting you." Stella looked forth to me and Lightning. "You're having a date, are you?"

"More like a tour." Lightning reasoned.

Stella giggled. "Then, can you give me a tour, as well?"

"No." I said. I pulled Lightning away from her. "We are the ones who are having a date. If you want to have company, Prompto can be one. He's visiting the museum by himself as well."

"Yeah." Prompto said, as he clutched Stella's shoulder. "I'll take care of her."

Holding Lightning's hand, I jogged away from them. Lightning keep up with me as she try not to stumble. We need to get out of here fast. I can't let Stella do anything she wants. I can't let her hurt Lightning.

"Wait." Lightning shouted. "I thought you wanted me to leave."

"Yeah." I said. "I wanted you… to run away with me."

I don't know how long we've been running, but when I let go of her, we are back in the forest.

"That was fun." I chuckled.

"That's not fun." Lightning sat in exhaustion. "I almost run out of breath."

I looked at her. Her strawberry pink hair was shining as the ray of sun beamed into it and her crystal blue eyes were sparkling. She's beautiful. No other woman can be compared to her, not even Stella. Wait… Stella… right, I need to go back.

"Sorry." I said. "I need to go." Before Lightning even response, I ran back.

* * *

><p>The museum was empty when I arrived. I mean, literally empty. The crowd of mortals disappeared, as well as the gallery's paintings and sculptures. The place looked deserted, like it hadn't been used for centuries.<p>

"Noct." Prompto materialized next to me. "You're late."

"Too late." I corrected him. "Where's Stella?"

"I don't know. Right after you leave, Stella attacked me from behind. When I woke up, the museum was already like this. I think, she ordered her demons to killed all the mortals and destroy the religious things here in the museum."

Prompto bit his lower lip. "Noct. Stella is very, very angry."

I sighed. "Why is she even in here?"

"She said it to you earlier. Stella is here to take you back." Prompto said. "You make a deal with her, remember? If you mess up your quest, she's going to take you back to the Underworld. By force."

"I don't mess up." I said. "I still haven't even attempted to kill Lightning."

"And you'll never will." Stella emerged from black smokes in front of me. Because of panic, Prompto hurriedly vanished.

Stella eyes were dimly sad. "You will never kill her, Noct. You can't even lay a finger on her."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"You're scared to lose her. You're scared that if you kill her, then she wouldn't be around anymore." She said.

"Scared? Why should I be scared?"

"Because…" Stella's face darkened. "Because you love her."

"I am not in love with anyone." I supposed that was not the right thing to say. Because when I did, Stella's eyes turned red.

"Of course." She said. Her voice was trembling. "You're not in love with anyone. Of course I know that, as well."

"I'm sorry. Y-you… you're always like a sister to me, Stella. I-I'm… I'm really sorry…"

"You don't have to say sorry, Noct. Demons don't apologize." Stella caressed my cheek, softly. "I'm not a good girl. You should never forget that."

"Stella…" I said.

Stella hugged me. "If you're not going to be mine, then no one can own you, Noct. Especially that girl, I'm not going to let her have you." She put her lips on my ears. She whispered. "If you're not going to kill her, then I will." Black smokes filled around her, and then she vanished.

I cursed. "Sh*t! I need to find Lightning! Stella will…"

"Not yet." Someone said behind me.

I looked around. To my surprise, Miss Lilac was there with Prompto by her side.

"She was the one who wake me up." Prompto said. "Since Stella make me fall asleep pretty badly."

"Hello, Noct." Miss Lilac said. "Long time no see."

"It's only three days." I told her. "You're exaggerating."

If you look normally, Miss Lilac looked as usual; a pretty middle age woman, who always wearing a stunning wide smile. But if you look rationally, you can see that something had changed in her, too. Like Prompto, her blonde hair was a lot darker than before. Her eyes were also deep, but because of make-up, you can't see it very well. However, the thing that bothered me the most… was her power.

Before, when Miss Lilac was around, I can always sense her killing intent, her vicious aura that flows within her body. It is too powerful that it can make my blood frost in terror. But now, I felt nothing. Even though she's standing in front of me, I can't felt her presence. To make it simple, Miss Lilac doesn't have any powers right now. She is like a doll without a soul.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Her smile faded, but it came back as fast as it vanished. "What are you saying?"

"Answer me." I said. "Where are your powers?"

"Powers? Of course I have it inside my body. Want to look?" Miss Lilac laughed. But when she noticed that I'm not buying it, she stopped. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Where's your powers? Did my father seal it?"

"No. I did it myself."

My eyes widened. "Huh? What are you saying? Only the King can do the _sealing_ power."

Miss Lilac crossed her arms. "I am powerful as well, Noct. To give you a trivia, the demons even wanted me to be the Queen before."

"Then why didn't you take it?" I said.

"It's none of your business." Miss Lilac wrapped her arm into Prompto's. I thought Prompto would turn into stone, but surprisingly, he didn't. Now that clears up all, Prompto didn't oppose Miss Lilac only because he is scared of her. And now that she doesn't have any powers, he doesn't have any reason to fear.

"You should be thinking about the Farron girl." Miss Lilac said. "She's in trouble, isn't she?"

"You said, not yet, right?" I said. "That made me remember that Stella never do anything unless she told you about it. But since you're here, Stella still hasn't told you that she will kill Lightning, am I right?"

Miss Lilac smiled, amused. "You got it, or maybe not. Honestly, for these past few days, Stella sometimes done something she didn't tell me. Like what happened in this Museum. So, maybe, she's not planning to tell me about this as well. I just say 'not yet' because I know it's dangerous to act without plan."

I nodded. "Maybe you're right or maybe not. But now I remember Miss Lilac, you're good on intuition, too."

"I don't have powers right now, Noctis." She reminded me.

"Having powers or not, I still trust you."

The two looked really astonished. So, it took few seconds until Miss Lilac answered, "That's…. touching."

"Really touching." Prompto added. "I never know you say such things."

"Shut up." I told them, embarrassed. I shouldn't have said a word.

But then, I grinned.

Miss Lilac smile washed out. "I wonder if you can still smile after what's going to happen, Noctis." She said. Her face was utterly serious. "Next week… is the last day to make a choice."

"What do you mean, last day?" I asked, surprised. "You mean a deadline?"

"Yeah. Your father is going impatient. He wants you to be done killing her next week, or else…" Miss Lilac faltered.

"Or else?" I questioned.

Miss Lilac seems not to know how to say it, so Prompto did. "Or else the Demon King will personally kill her… in front of you."

"Huh?"

"He wants you to see how he will devour the soul of Miss Farron."

"W-why? Why does he need to show it me?"

"For your punishment." Prompto said. "Seeing the one you love getting killed in front of your eyes…"

"I don't love her!" I objected. "Why do all of you insist that I love that girl?"

"Because you do love her." Miss Lilac reasoned. "You just haven't accepted it yet."

"Accepted it? Why should I? I don't have any feelings to accept!" My stomach starting to boiled in frustration. Why do they keep insisting that lie? Why do they say I've already done something they absolutely don't want me to do?

"Aren't you're the one who told me not to fall in love with her?" I told Miss Lilac. "What's that? A joke?"

"Noct…" Miss Lilac voice was trembling. I've never seen her so fragile before. "I'm so sorry. I thought that I could stop you… but… please... please understand. Someday, I swear that it's all gonna make sense, but for now… please... I-I'm so sorry."

I knit my eyebrows. "You don't have to say sorry. Like Stella said, Demons don't apologize."

I've reached my limit. So, before anything can be done, I need to leave. I made Black smokes appeared from my feet that twirled within my body. In an instant, I vanished along with it.

* * *

><p>I don't know exactly where I am going, so I just let my senses think about it. When the black smokes vanished, I was standing in a wide, green pasture. I pretty sure that this wasn't part of Main Line Academy, because I never seen any place in there which is as peaceful as this.<p>

Miles away, was a dark forest. I am also quite certain that it wasn't the same forest at the school facility, since the smell is different (don't asked me about the details). So, probably, the forest was the entrance all the way through this place.

And then right behind my back was a large live oak tree. I was about to take a step when I heard voices talking.

"…what do you want?" It was a voice of someone I am very aware of. Lightning.

I am not supposed to eavesdropped, but then I heard whom she was talking to. My body stopped moving.

"You know what I want." Stella said. Her tone sounds really fierce.

My heart sank. I never thought that Stella was really serious about killing her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lightning answered, though her voice sounds like she has a clue on what Stella's talking about.

"Playing innocent, huh. Nice. You're making me hate you more. That's good." I can't see it, but Stella must've smile.

Lightning seems already lost her patience. She said, "Would you stop going around in circles anymore? Say what you really want. Directly."

"Fine. Since you insist it, I would." Stella voice turned a little softer, but a lot more offensive. "I want you to stay away from Noctis."

I flinched. This is bad. If this goes on, it wouldn't be that easy to stop it anymore. I need to stop Stella. Now.

I was about to charge, when Lightning said, "No. I can't do that." I froze again.

It's weird. Those bare words she said should encourage me more to stop the situation, but… my body won't response. It's seems waiting for more answers, for more confessions that would come out from Lightning's mouth.

To tell you the truth, I want to know her badly, as well as she wants to know me.

If I don't interfere for now, would I know something about what she was thinking?

"I can't… stay away from him." Lightning continued. "Not anymore. I tried to keep my distance, but… I can't seem to make myself believe that I don't want to see him… that I don't want to be with him…."

"SHUT UP!" Stella screamed. Lightning hushed in surprised.

I took a peek behind the tree. Stella was holding Lightning's shoulders. Her eyes were full of tears and almost golden. Stella's voice was trembling with anger. "Y-you… you don't know anything… Those feelings of yours… those selfish thoughts… are all burden on him. You don't know anything, so you don't have the right to say that you wanted to be with him…"

"S-Stella…" Lightning said with concerned.

Stella bowed her head. From where I was standing, I can see that her eyes turned red. "You're a burden. You… you are just a hindrance for him… because of you; he is being unable to fulfill his wish….But, if you disappear, then everything… Noct… he will be happy…."

Lightning stand stiff in terror, as Stella raised her head. "Y-you're eyes were red." She faltered.

Stella smiled. "Really? Well, you should be grateful that you're able to see my pretty eyes before you die."

Immediately, Stella raised her hand and… _Slash_.

With my relief, I grabbed Lightning in time and separated her away from Stella before she was turned into half.

Stella eyes' widened when she saw me. She lowered her long coal-black sword.

Lightning was shaking in terror. "S-she…."

"I explained it all later." I said, as I gripped her tighter in my arms.

"You… you protected her." Tears fell from Stella's eyes and then her sword vanished.

"Sorry." I told her. "But… I can't let you harm her. Not when I'm still alive at least."

"You said you don't love her…" Stella cried.

I locked eyes with her. "Then… I'll take it back."

We should run away, I thought. I should get Lightning away from here. I don't want to see her in danger anymore.

I summon black smokes. It twirled around from our feet.

"Noctis…" It must be my imagination, but Stella doesn't seem to have even a little anxiety in her eyes.

Or perhaps, she just already tired; tired of chasing after.

I tried not to think about it, however, before we can vanish, Stella spokes some words that engraved to my mind.

"Noct," she softly muttered. "You'll definitely regret stopping me."

Stella wasn't bothered, because she was sure that I'll come back, that some time, I regret everything. That lovable smile I've seen that time was definitely a sweet warning. It told me that something worst than this is going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

***NOTE: Prompto's surname is not official or anything. I do not own him. (C) Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Square Enix.**


End file.
